The worth of Warren Peace
by RamecupMiso
Summary: Warren is standing at the edge of the school thinking about jumping, when an angel named Jake comes in for the save and show's Warren what life is like for the man he loves with him gone. Please read if only for the ending which is too cute and will give you tears the good kind. please read and review. Will be editing it soon.


So this is my first Sky High fic. And I would like to thank WildFlowerPower for the help/ encouragement that was given. So like the summary says its kind of sad and we have an emo Warren (just for a bit I know it seems odd but it works) and a sad story with Will on the side, but don't worry about that cause the ending is just ahhhh the feels.

~/~

Warren stood at the edge of the school looking down at the world below and wanting nothing more then to end it. He still hadn't mustered up the courage to tell Will that he wanted more then a friendship from him, school was well it was high school, no matter what he did people still saw and believed that he would become his father, his friends had less time but he wasn't making time, and it looked like things weren't going to change. So why not jump no one would miss him.

"I wouldn't jump if I were you." A voice called out, startling the pyrocentic. Warren's eyes widen right next to him was a young boy dressed all in white, with soft angle blond hair and blue eyes.

"Why the hell not. Its not like anyone would miss me."

"That's where you're wrong Warren Peace." The boy got up and stretched while walking over to him.

"How the hell you know my name you a telepath?" Warren challenged.

"Nope I'm an angel." Was the kind reply from the angel. "The names Jake."

"Lame name for an angel." Was Warren snarky reply.

"It was the name my parents gave me before I died." Jake said, Warren did feel bad but he didn't need this not now.

"Look Jake, what I'm doing is no one business but my own."

"What about your mom, your friends, what about Will? You love him right? Is it fair to put him through this?"

"Shut up." Warren snapped.

"Look you will regret this." Jake said.

"How do you know?"

"Well you see the big one upstairs saw it. Well saw this path and where it leads to. It isn't pretty." Jake told Warren.

"Like I believe you." The idea of an angel was too ridiculous to him.

"All right then guess I have to show you." Jake walked over to Warren grabbed his arm in a vice grip and the two jumped off.

Warren didn't notice that he closed his eyes until Jake pointed it out.

"Warren come on man open your eyes." Warren complied and looked around some how they were in Sky High all the students were dressed in black as well as the teachers.

'I can't believe he's dead.' A student walked by them, but his lips weren't moving.

"What the hell?" Warren snapped and asked at the same time.

"Please don't swear, despite the fact that they can't hear us, I don't like it." Jake said.

"Hu?"

"Were ghost/ shadows, people can't see us but we can see them and we can listen to their thoughts." Jake said. "We are also about a week in the future."

"Who died?" Warren was cautious about asking.

"You this is your funeral." Jake said. They walked to the gym where there was a close coffin. There sitting next to the coffin were all his friends were in black, Will was in sitting there with a blank look on his face, next to Will was Barron Battle looking bleak, and there was his mom weeping into her husbands chest. Steve and Josie Stronghold were they're as well giving a small speech about life. Warren heard everyone thoughts of sadness, of loss all but Will.

"Why can't I read Will's thoughts?" Warren asked, had the boy he loved not loved him.

"Will's high right now." Jake said plainly.

"Will doesn't do drugs." Warren told Jake, Will was pure and drugs weren't they didn't shouldn't mix.

"We'll he does. It was his way of escaping the pain, the sadness, the guilt, the anger, and the depression. The drugs took it all away, his parents know, but are reluctant to stop him. Since it keeps him calm right now." Jake listed off to Warren on his fingers looking at Warren. "A few days ago he punched a building out of anger, and beat up Lash." Jake continued. "You meant a lot to him, plus he also blames himself. You see you when well if you jump you land right near Will's house and he had just come back from a flying around. He missed you by a second." Warren looked grim, a second damn, that would suck to know you were so close.

Barron got up and went to speak. "I may not have been there for my son as much as I would have liked to but, I loved him so much, he was the world to me. Joy always kept me updated on our son and I was so proud that he would become the hero I never could. I have had my fare share of demons but Warren must have had more, more then any boy should have. I regret never being my son's hero. I regret a lot of what I did that kept me away from him." Barron looked over to the coffin tears in his eyes. "I love you Warren. I hope you find your peace at long last." It was a shock to Warren to hear his father talk like that, hell to see him cry.

"Warren come on its time to go. There's a lot more to see. This is the tip of the iceberg." Jake said taking Warren's arm.

(Two months after Warren's death )

Suddenly Warren found himself at the Paper Lantern. At one booth sat Zach, Layal, Ethan and Magenta who were glaring at the couple in another booth which happen to be Will and some guy with messy obviously died red hair. His hand was over his in what seemed to be a possessive vice grip.

"That is Damian La Rouge. He's also a pyrocentic like you." Jake was sitting in a booth watching the seen play out. "Unlike you though your friend don't trust him. Layal thinks and she is right, that Damian gave Will the drugs. Still is."

"Why doesn't anyone stop Will from seeing Damian, hell why doesn't the Commander stop Damian?" Warren wanted to know this was his best friend / love was doing.

"Look there talking." Jake pointed out.

"Damian come on my friends are over there can't we just sit with them?" Will asked.

"No they don't like me and I don't like them." Damian snapped his hand flaring up.

"Damian calm down, please. Let's just go ok?" Will asked getting up and leaving not bothering to acknowledge his friends Damian following behind Will and so were Jake and Warren. Once outside and far enough from the restaurant Damian slapped Will and Warren went on the attack only to go threw Damian.

"I told you ghost. We can't interact, just watch." Jake told Warren.

"What the hell Will. You take me to this shit place, and your dumbass friends follow and they hate me Will don't deny it even your dad doesn't like me. I see what your doing you're trying to turn me into him hu?" Damian sneered. "You want me to take a plunge as well, and have you miss me?"

"NO!" Will shouted tears were in his blue eyes hands over his ears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Damian smirked at Will breaking.

"Babe calm down." Damian rubbed Will's arms. "I didn't mean it that way. I just don't want you to cling to everything that reminds you of him. Here," Damian reached into his bad and pulled out a need and vile. "let's take the edge off and help you forget all the pain." Damian filled the needle tapping the excess out and waited for Will to put his arm out.

"Jake I need to leave here now." Warren said watching as, Will stuck his arm out, and the needle go in.

"Ok Warren, but there's still more to see." Jake grabbed Warren arm and they were off.

(1 year after Warren's death)

From the looks of it they were in an apartment bathroom, but not a very good one.

"Will and Damian live here." Jake began.

"They live together?" Warren asked as the bathroom door opened and in walked Will. There was a burse around his eye. Will opened the vanity mirror and applied cover up to hide the burse. Warren reached over to hug him even though Will couldn't feel it. Will looked at the burse on his eye and had tears streaming down his face.

"No tears Will no tears. He loves you and is going to stay with you."

"Jake what's going on?"

"Will moved in with Damian, mainly cause he gave Will a way to escape. Will just didn't seem himself as a hero anymore. His friends stopped trying to help."

"No they wouldn't" Warren interrupted.

"They did, they all left, heck none of them speak to each other anymore. Even when his dad and your working together nothing was getting through to Will."

"What about that burse, he lets that asshole hit him?"

"Warren, Will doesn't care anymore, he believes that he deserves it. To Will its his punishment for not saving you, and of course the drugs take all that away and leave him in a blissful state of numbness."

"This isn't my Will."

"That's right Warren your Will died the day you did."

"S-s-so what happens next to Will?" Warren hesitated even more.

"Overdosing, then rehab, then suicide." Warren looked shocked.

"He tried to stay clean he really did, but…" Jake shook his head.

"What happens if I don't jump? Does all this" Warren waved his hand at the hell that surround them. "happen." Jake looked up at the sky for a moment and nodded his head and grabbed Warren's arm.

Warren found himself at Sky High, and everything was normal. There was Will drug free and with friends and there he was sitting next to him. Then suddenly Warren saw red as Damian appeared.

"Hey do any of you know where I can find the main office." He asked.

"Yeah I do." Will said getting up and going over to him and giving instructions the two sharing a smile together while walking off. The Warren in that world didn't look happy either.

"So what even after all this I still don't get him?" Warren asked Jake. Jake looked up to the sky with a sigh.

"You're rebelliousness must be rubbing off on me and I'll probably get into trouble for this but here." Jake grabbed Warren arms and the scene before them changed.

Warren found himself in what looked like to be a backyard with a little boy with black hair with red tips, and blue eyes behind glasses, in his hand was a baseball and a catchers mitt.

"Hey dad wanna play catch?" The little boy asked lighting the ball on fire and a proud grin over took his face. "Look dad I did it." Holding up the ball with pride showing it off to his dad.

"D-d-dad, Jake is that my…" Warren asked the angel.

"That's your son Warren. His name is Aden." Jake whispered to Warren, giving him a shove to Aden.

"That's great. Aden" Warren said trying not to cry, and not succeeding as he knelt and hugged his son close.

"Dad? Is everything all right?" Aden asked dropping the ball the fire had gone out once out of his grip.

"Yeah I am just let me hug you good."

"Ok." Aden said wrapping his little arms around his dad.

"So there are my two boys." Warren's head snapped up at the sound of Will's voice. There he was jeans and a tee shirt brown hair messy and blue eyes looking at his husband and son. "Come on dinner's ready." Aden leapt from the hug and ran to the door.

"Come on dad." Aden waved to him, soon the seen faded, and Warren blinked and found himself back on the ground at Sky High.

'Was it a dream or did that really happen?' Warren thought to himself.

"Warren there you are." That was Will he was flying towards him worry written on his face.

"Hey Will." Warren said causally.

"Don't hey Will me. You scared me you scared everyone. What were you doing?" Will was frantic.

"Thinking Will."

"About what Warren?" Adrenalin that had rushed through his body was now leaving.

"Life and where I'm going and what I need to do."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Will I need to tell you something."

"What?" Will heart was beating in his chest.

"I love you Will." Warren reached over and kissed Will who threaded his fingers through his hair as the sun came up on them.

~/~

True story it was this ending that was stuck in my head that got me to writing this fic. Oh to all my fans I will be updating Weatherworn Love next.

This is what Aden looks like just close the spaces

dreamself. me/ ?action= view&back= 0&hat= 0&bg= 0&fg= 0&ffg= 0&face= 10466613&hair= 10429552&accef= 1034831&accen= 0&top=10365782&coat= 0&acceh= 10467354&bottom= 0&shoe=0&bodycolor= 17000198&action =change&id= 0&


End file.
